


Look

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Me trying to make Spain appear sexy, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Antonio was a rather calm, happy-going guy. But there’s always this one woman that changes him ever so slightly.





	Look

Eyes snapped together underneath the electric lights of the night. No sounds escaped their lips except for the air that swooshed in and out of their lungs slowly and calmly, like a thief of the night. Hearts pounded in union like the beating drum, with ignorance to the guitar music playing in the background. Antonio took in the beautiful woman in front of him, whom stared at him with those deep green eyes that almost looked black, especially with the dark eyeliner that made those jewels pop. His lighter jewel emerald eyes watched from the crowd, just as it begun.

It was slow. Each movement was calculated and precise. It was the calm before the storm. Her arms arched and lengthened with elegance but with much strength in return. Her open back arched in such a fashion that it took all of the Spanish man’s will power to direct his eyes to someplace else, and there were plenty of those. The red traditional flamenco dress tightened around her slightly full tanned body like a second skin, with lots of ruffles at the bottom that hid her feet, which tapped against the wooden platform.

It was then that the singing begun.

Her movements turned from slow to lightning to keep up with the song. While others enjoyed both the dancing and the music along with the singing, everything fell deaf on Antonio’s ears. He watched her pick up the ruffles of her dress with one hand and used the piece of fabric as an additional effect that brought further beauty onto her being. Her dark, dark red lips opened ever so slightly, letting out quick but short breaths. The black curly long hair twirled around her being like a curtain that wished to hide her beauty from the world, especially him. It did not help when her eyes peeked out like a fox, only to catch his gaze for a short moment that felt like an eternity.

Unconsciously, Antonio made his way closer to the stage through the extremely densify crowd of mixed races, both born of the Spanish land and those outside that either came to visit family or were just tourists. He gently pushed aside the individuals that were in his way, but they took no notice of him except with a quick blank look before they returned their full attention to the dancer.

The singing became louder at certain points, which made the Spanish man get more passion from the sinful woman in front of him. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, but ever so slightly. He watched with bright eyes at the woman, whom closed her own pair as she engulfed herself into the music and became one with her art itself. Her arms twirled around each other upwards before they made their way into a different position. Her legs lifted and kicked the air ever so slightly, as if they were nothing but a flash of lightning.

Antonio looked at the single flower in his hand, a half bloomed rose that was coated with the color of romance. He crossed his left arm over his chest and rested his right elbow onto that arm, which forced the flower to shyly brush against his nose. The tiny smile turned into a bit of a bigger one. Green emerald eyes looked back up, only to catch themselves once more with another similar but darker pair. The big dark red lips turned into a small smile, enough for only him to notice but not to disturb the art that she performed to the audience. It was as if she teased him, which he was pretty sure she was, because it, once more, took all of his will not to march up there and kiss those full lips that just begged for his own warm pair.

The singing turned softer, the dancing in turn became slower. Wrists twirled in slow circles along with the body. The dress twirled and twirled along the body in fast pace, which showed off the red small high heels that hid underneath the dress. Hands that of the audience clapped in responds in perfect union, but instead of disturbance it only seemed to add to the humanoid art in front of them.

The singing stopped, but the guitar sounds became faster once more. The beautiful dancer moved around in quick steps, not once had she missed a beat. Her taps somehow echoed among the music and sounds in the background. Antonio’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, like a predator that found its target. His smile turned into a smirk, which caused the eyes of the dancer to narrow at him in return, but not once had she slowed down. Her hands twirled once more but in his direction, almost as if she asked him why he smirks. Instead of an answer, the Spanish man turned around and marched towards the backstage.

The music stopped.

Claps and cheers followed suit.

Antonio simply waited in the dark of the night, completely camouflaged into the black hole around him with his equally dark pants and dark emerald button up shirt. His green eyes popped out of the darkness like a cat with a glim of light, which only brightened when the female dancer appeared. He wasted no time and followed her quietly, like a breeze of the wind. Her dancing shoes tapped along the floors in quick steps, almost in a hurry but with a touch of teasing at the fact that she didn’t go very fast. That made Antonio chuckle softly underneath his breath, which fell on death ears apparently from the lack of a reaction.

Either that or she knew that he was there and didn’t do or say anything.

The latter thought brought up an indescribable feeling inside his heart.

At last, they reached her changing room, which was empty par themselves. The beautiful dancer put her hands on her hips, which were bigger than one would expect but for him they looked perfect on her body figure, no matter what nasty things others say behind her back. She turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow in a questionable manner. Antonio simply chuckled deeply and closed the door behind them.

“What are you doing here?”

Her slightly deep voice asked him. For once during that evening, a sound didn’t fall on deaf ears. Antonio lips smirked softly as he neared her. Their eyes once more made contact, this time both filled with different emotions. The man purred:

“Can’t I watch your dance performance, mi amor?”

At this point, their bodies barely touched each other. The only thing that stood in between them was the particles in the air. Their faces were just as close, but they didn’t touch either. The woman rolled her eyes at the answer. She said:

“You watch me practice all the time.”

Just as she went to push herself away from him, Antonio grabbed her wrist gently into his and brought her closer to him. He lifted up the rose from earlier, in between them, to show her.

“You were wonderful out there Cadence.”

He whispered softly with full of love and passion. The woman, Cadence, felt her heart flutter and she let her lips turn into a smile for once that night. She slowly grabbed the flower. When their fingers brushed against each other, both felt the familiar lightning that shot through their bodies into their hearts and souls. Antonio watched her lift the rose up to her nose then took a whiff of its sweet, sweet scent. He took the thorn-less rose gently out of her hands then placed it into her naked curly hair.

“Perfect”

He stated proudly with a bit of loudness kicked in, this time his voice held a hint of proudness. Cadence’s laughter filled the air, but not enough to disturb it. She smacked his chest and replied with amusements:

“It’s just a rose”

“You’re right, but it adds to your look quite a bit, if I must say so myself.”

Once more she laughed and shook her head at his romanticism that was just ridiculous at times. However, what was she to complain about? After all, his romantic and loveable actions were some of the things of his personality that made her fall in love with him in the first place. This time, the black headed woman didn’t stop her lover as he pulled her into a warm and loving hug. Their foreheads rested against each other as they stared into each other’s souls.

“You’re such a teaser, you know that?”

Antonio asked his lover with a deep chuckle that held an untold tone somewhere underneath. He knew her, and one of the things that she loved to do to him was to tease him, especially when it came to dancing. She knew that he would never touch her when she either practiced her dances or was out performing, which, clearly to him, she took a full advantage of. Not only that, but she was such a challenge that he loved to solve and, just like a little child, he always becomes excited when he discovers more things that he needed to learn about her.

Cadence was perfect, in his opinion. No matter her faults, she had spirit, intelligence and many more things that could make anyone fall in love with her. Lucky for him, she was his and he was hers.

He had begun to narrate the scene from earlier dramatically:

“You are dancing up there, in front of a whole crowd. Yet, you wouldn’t let go of my eyes-”

He wasn’t allowed to finish his description, because Cadence laughed once more, a bit harder than before. A snort escaped her lips. Her eyes widened then she quickly covered her mouth. It was Antonio’s turn to laugh. He teased her in return:

“Got you laughing hard enough to start snorting, didn’t I?”

Cadence gave him an annoyed look. She smacked him on the chest once more, which only made him laugh even more at her tactics. Her tanned cheeks coloured with the same hue as her outfit in frustration and embarrassment. She was about to turn away from him, but her lover didn’t allow her. In fact, he grabbed the side of her neck and crashed his lips against hers.

All the previous negative emotions flew out of the window right then and there.

The lovers wrapped their arms around one another, with such tightness as if they might disappear any moment but yet with tenderness as if they were made out of glass. Cadence’s arms wrapped around his neck in a lock, her lips danced slowly against his as she drunk in the warmness that made her heart pound with love for him. Antonio dipped her ever so slightly, but she didn’t mind. Neither of the two broke the kiss of their love until the darn thing that called air had gotten in the way. However, they didn’t give their lungs the satisfactions that they wanted. Instead, they broke the kiss ever so slowly, as if time itself had slowed down just for them. Their foreheads once more rested against one another but this time much closer than before. Their lips brushed one another once more, teasing their partner while they begged for that said partner to kiss them once again.

It was Antonio that broke the silence first. He spoke breathlessly:

“I love you, mi amor.”

“I love you too.”

Cadence replied with the same tone, her eyes deeply looked into his with no chance of breaking apart.

Their lips once more crashed together in declaration of their love and their awareness of the world became invisible.


End file.
